


Банка с крупой

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cat Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После вечеринки Кэп чувствует себя подавленным, и Тони решает его подбодрить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Банка с крупой

**Author's Note:**

> Скорее сценка для прона, чем собственно фанфик.  
> BDSM совсем легкий, захотелось побаловаться, sorry ╮(─▽─)╭
> 
> Бета: [GooD_EnougH](https://ficbook.net/authors/98434)

Стемнело, похоже, давно. Стив не был уверен, но внутри что-то подсказывало, что до рассвета ближе, чем до полуночи. Он осмотрелся по сторонам в поисках нормальных часов, но быстро сдался. Какая, к чертям собачьим, разница?

Он пришел в эту небольшую гостиную с надеждой остаться одному и немного отдохнуть. Стив выдержал всю вечеринку по случаю Хеллоуина, пробыл с гостями буквально от начала и до конца. Даже помогал развешивать украшения. Здесь они тоже были: всякие гирлянды из пауков и летучих мышей, пластмассовая и липкая паутина, статуэтки, свечки, тыквы, ведьмы, призраки… и те странные объемные резиновые наклейки на стекло. Хоть убей, но он не мог понять, из чего они сделаны.

Костюм Стив себе не готовил, просто надел приличную рубашку и штаны. У Клинта это вызвало недовольство, и он всучил ему накладные клыки. После этого Стиву пришлось улыбаться на вопрос о костюме, наверное, раз сто, пока все не поняли. К середине он их снял, однако два человека успели пошутить про его «истинную причину молодости».

На самом деле, все веселились и Стив чувствовал себя ужасно только от того, что не мог так же. Иногда расслабиться полезно – это правда. На войне они с ребятами развлекали себя песнями, стихами, глупыми историями, только чтобы отвлечься и не слететь с катушек. В войну ищут мира, во время мира – повод к войне.

Сидя на диване, он просто отдыхал, но прилагал усилия, чтобы ни о чем не думать. Неожиданно в комнату кто-то вошел, и Стив обернулся, увидев Старка. Кажется, он косил под Фьюри весь вечер, но повязки на нем уже не было, как и плаща, только обычная черная водолазка и штаны.

— Чего грустишь? — заметив его, спросил Тони слегка пьяным голосом.  
— Я не знаю, — измученно усмехнувшись, Стив отвел взгляд.  
— Тяжело быть единственным трезвым на вечеринке, — прокряхтел Тони, сев на подлокотник дивана.  
— Так же, как и единственным, кто видел Франклина Рузвельта живым.

Тони издал странный насмешливый звук, склонив голову. Он выглядел немного измотанным, игривым и счастливым, как любой нормальный человек после хорошей вечеринки в компании друзей. Время шло, они молчали, пока он не поднял с пола ободок с кошачьими ушками. Из-за меховой отделки они смотрелись лишь слегка пошло.

— Я кот Тони, — проигнорировав неприличный смешок от Стива, заявил Старк. — У меня есть черные ушки и усы. А ты кто?  
— Привет, Тони, — чуть успокоившись, с улыбкой ответил Кэп. — Меня зовут Стив. Где твой хвост и когти?  
— Я родился без хвоста. Но мне сказали, что это значит, что я породистый. А когти мне вырвала прежняя хозяйка, — он говорил это горделиво, сжав и разжав кулаки.  
— Как грустно, — сочувственно произнес Стив.  
— А что поделать? — пожал плечами Тони, развернувшись и поставив ноги с пола на диван. — Мне нужно было заставить её поменять те ужасные обои.  
— «Прежняя» значит, что она больше не твоя хозяйка?  
— Да. Я сам по себе.  
— Почему?  
— Я просто лазал по полкам на кухне. И случайно уронил банку с крупой. Всё рассыпалось, а она пришла и стала кричать. Страшно-страшно и громко! Я испугался и ушёл от неё.  
— Так и давно ты сам по себе?  
— Давно.  
— Никто не пытался взять тебя?  
— Пытались.  
— Но ты не дался. Тогда что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Я не хочу себе хозяина, — замерев, Старк поднял глаза прямо на него, — но мне плохо быть ничьим.  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Стив, вздохнув.  
— А у тебя есть котик, Стив?  
— Нет. Раньше был щенок.  
— И где он?  
— Потерялся. Я не могу его найти.  
— Тогда, может, ты возьмешь меня к себе? — сползши на диван, Тони встал на колени рядом со Стивом. — Я не потеряюсь, честно-честно! А если уйду, то всегда вернусь обратно.  
— Как же я тебя возьму, Тони? — тихо спросил Стив, задержавшись взглядом на черной пряжке ремня. — Ты же непослушный котик.  
— Я буду послушным. Правда-правда. Как мне стать хорошим?  
— Извиниться, загладить вину или принять наказание, полагаю, — голос Стива стал тише и ниже, а взгляд затуманился.  
— Я уже не найду её после стольких лет, чтобы извиниться, — картинно погрустнел Тони.   
— Тогда остаётся один вариант.  
— Ладно. И как ты накажешь меня?

Стив снова посмотрел на его пряжку, уголок губ дернулся. Но руки даже не дрожали, когда он расстегивал ремень, будто свой, без малейшего смущения. Тони наблюдал, не дыша. Наконец, Роджерс схватил ткань брюк по бокам и дернул вниз, стянув их до колен.

— Ложись, — сказал он, похлопав по колену.

Уверенный тембр Кэпа прорезал ночную тишину, и сердце застучало сильнее еще и от нехватки воздуха. Взглянув на него последний раз, Тони плавно, как кошка, подполз и лег на его колени животом. Стив сам пододвинул его, устроив удобней.

Тони лежал на локтях и прислушивался к тому, что происходит сзади. Он вдруг почувствовал, как пальцы Стива скользят по ягодице, выводя на ткани боксеров легкий невидимый узор. Нежные прикосновения успокаивали, спущенные до колен штаны стреножили, и вскоре Тони положил голову на диван, растянувшись вдоль него.

Стив вдруг скользнул ладонью прямо под боксеры мягким слитым движением, сжал крепкими пальцами ягодицу так, что Тони сам впился пальцами в диван. В конце концов, боксеры Роджерс тоже стянул вниз, сразу же вернув ладонь на место.

Шлепок случился ровно тогда, когда Тони и ожидал: стало на мгновение холодно, а в следующую секунду обожгло.

— Нравится? — поинтересовался Стив как-то буднично, растирая кожу.  
— Сильнее, — выдохнул Тони.

За столько лет Старк испробовал много разной хрени, типа ремней и деревянных лопаток, напоминающих какую-то принадлежность для готовки. Но большая хлесткая мужская ладонь Стива, который идеально отмеривал силу, ни с чем не сравнится. Первые пять ударов он лишь разогревался, они проходили вскользь, Стив отвлекался на то, чтобы смять ягодицы. 

— Будешь послушным? — спросил Стив перед шестым ударом.  
— М-м-м… — от очередного удара Тони зажмурился и сжал зубы, — да.  
— Будешь хорошим котиком? — Стив снова ударил по правой ягодице, забыв очередность. Обе половинки были одинаково красными.  
— Да, я буду хорошим, — прощебетал Старк.  
— Не будешь больше лазать по полкам?  
— Если меня будут вовремя кормить, — отшутился Старк, и от нового удара стукнулся макушкой о подлокотник.  
— Не будешь больше лезть в поместье Фон Дума, никого не предупредив?   
— Постараюсь, — ответил Тони, зажмурившись от девятого удара. Шлепки раздавались такие звонкие, что только от них можно было кончить.  
— Так чей ты котик, Тони? — интонация, с которой Стив говорил, точно давала понять, что ни о какой хандре не может быть и речи, и Тони улыбнулся за ней, приподняв задницу.  
— Я хочу быть твоим.  
— Хорошо, — одобрительно сказал Роджерс, не удержавшись, погладил красные ягодицы и бедра.

Дальше Стив не болтал, только слушал Старковские вскрики и ругань под нос. Под конец он даже перехватил его свободной рукой, прижав, чтобы тот не дергался.

— Достаточно? — после пятнадцати раз решил Стив.  
— Еще один, — рвано дышавший, Тони умудрился посмотреть на него, — это была _большая_ банка.

Этот последний, пятнадцатый удар, завершающий, был таким, что с Тони слетел злополучный ободок с ушками. Отдышавшись, он поднялся, опираясь на руки, а потом на плечи Стива. Осмотрев его, он осторожно натянул боксеры обратно, украдкой взглянув напоследок на красные следы от его ладони. Всё это было так же без тени смущения, даже теперь, когда у Тони стоял. 

Штаны были застегнуты лишь на пуговицу, только чтобы совсем не свалились. Карие глаза смотрели голодно и возбужденно. А эти ушки, черт, похоже, кое-кто не собирался их снимать из принципа. Тони наклонился ближе, и Стив поцеловал его, поглаживая по бедрам и горящей от трения ткани заднице. В ответ Старк, немного сжимая, поглаживал его твердый член через брюки.

— Покажешь, где я теперь сплю? — хитро усмехнулся Тони. Стив встал и взял его на руки.  
— Конечно, — подбросив его, чтобы схватиться удобнее, ответил Роджерс. — Прямо со мной.  
— Мяу, — сказал Старк, куснув его за ухо.


End file.
